


random collection of gore

by Lycorax



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Snippets, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycorax/pseuds/Lycorax
Summary: aka Lycorax missed febwhump so i'm making up for it nowplease comment with short prompts thx :)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think,” he asked, as Oskar stood frozen in the doorway, “that if I peel back enough layers of skin, this lie, that I’ll feel like myself again?”

Oskar could not move his limbs nor open his mouth or even move his eyelids to blink. As if held there by a spell, he watched as his once-best-friend carefully drew a familiar knife across his wrist and down his forearm, slowly peeling back his skin to reveal the muscle and bone and blood vessels underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

The impact had caved his skull in. Marcin wasn’t sure if it was mercy or punishment that Miky’s face had been left intact. The hair that he so loved to run his fingers through was matted with bits of skull and brain matter, and the mouth that he had fallen apart under time and time again was twisted in a cruel approximation of a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rasmus had been bled as dry as chalk. His body lay pale against a circle of his own blood, a white star to complete the pentagram. His throat, his wrists, and his ankles had been cut through to the bone, and the faint trace of new bruises were dark against his pale, pale skin.


	4. Chapter 4

The final lash landed, and Martin was freed from his constraints. No longer held against the pole, he staggered forward and landed heavily on his knees. Deep, weeping wounds criss-crossed his back and sides.

He managed a pained look at Marcin before he toppled forward, face-first into the dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin’s strong chest was now a mess of flesh and bone. Rasmus ought to be grateful that he had died quickly, but all he could think of was the contrast between light skin and blackish blood, red-slick bone reaching upwards through his flesh like the pillars of an unfinished cathedral.


End file.
